User talk:DesertedStoneMaiden
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, DesertedStoneMaiden! Thanks for your edit to the User:DesertedStoneMaiden page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- Wikia (Talk) 02:34, September 27, 2011 i love zim hi your a invader zim fan? i will show u something: ;3Blackrockshotermoon 08:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC)thumb|300px|right|here for u I wouldn't be talking you strawberry shortcake Hello, I'm DesertedStoneMaiden, I'm depressive, acting stupidly when with others, and I'm Bipolar, I remind you of Brick from the Middle, except I have friends and but speak openely on both sides. I tend to be quite serious by myself and often have conversations with my angel, Jin. Yes he's real, he might be behind you. I'm also in trouble with a demon named Damien, but I can't tell you much because he might kill you. I have a weird ghost named Doku in my shower. And just ask Adam, he got in trouble with Jin, and Jin went to his room and whooped is skinny white butt. You don't want that to happen to you, know do you? Sorry, I talk to much, I'm bored in school, and draw everywhere, but it's not random, they're usually based on what interests me that week, this week is Zodiac signs! If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) What up, I am bored. So, you must be wondering, your Skittlez, the perfect girl. No, I'm not, my father gives me lots of love. I relate to Dakama, she's me. Skittlez is what I want to be. Elcom is new. And welll, Kolop is just my smartness covered by ignorance If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You know what? I'm going to take requests for art. I'm not be very good atb digital art, I'm quite good at hand drawings, then I edit them on the computer, then they look cool, just look at Invader Dakama, she looks awsome. If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key 03:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It's okay... ..just please, try to refrain from using curse words. In the spirit of the original Invader Zim, I would like it to be curse-free. Heh, I just thought of a slightly funny rule of thumb for the wiki: "Would Nickelodeon let you do so?" That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Do you want this to be a private chat, or do you mind that I talk to InvaderPD at the same time as well? And also, what time? I need to know your time zone (or what time in Zulu time is good for you) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 05:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) 2 Message replies in 1! RE: Picture Wow, it's really good! RE: Shipping Heeeyyyy, GIR likes corn! LOL That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Haffu-Haffu The other half is, as one of my Mentoral Control Brains put it, "mutt dog white". That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hi skittlez......... i was wandering can u put in the news in invader dakama she met zara and gets needed to be friend zara and wants to go to zara's gala prom party. Me! This is what I look like. Scott pilgrim? Is that a picture of Scott and Ramona from the Scott Pilgrim book series? I love those books.NvaderGrim 17:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) invadersandra InvaderSandra 00:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) this me cosplayinInvaderSandra 00:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Back/?! Hi do you want to chat InvaderSandra 04:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 04:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC)GOODNIGHT BUDDIE Random Categories Blackrockshotermoon isn't doing anything bad, as long as he/she is not adding irrelevant categories to pages. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) can i slap uThat was the CHIZER 22:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Invader bart 03:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can i add a genderblend version of skittlez?sailor black rock shooter 05:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I use Dakama for something? I want her to appear in my ametuer-ish blogstory: Grim's bigger-than-a-loaf-of-bread adventure! DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAINInvaderSandra 22:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) CAN I USE DAKAMA IN MY FIRST EVER BLOG STORY InvaderJason 04:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC)herruuoo I WILL be ruler and once i am i will lead the empire to its greatest glory Invader Vis 14:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah we'll since Pd dies she gets mixed with Dark Rose and has her powers and when her organs explode they'll just come bakThat was the CHIZER 15:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR HORRIBLE DOOM!!!! Invader Vis 21:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? I'm a grown women, and for you to straightforward call me a child is insulting. Oh, and I'd prefer not to discuss my religion, as religion is not an appropriate topic on a wikia such as this. What are you talking about with the whole "nazi" thing? I never brought up the term 'nazi'. I don't take Nazi jokes lightly, seeing as Hitler was a very bad man, and some of my family is Jewish. Don't be so disrespectful. PrimusGod 23:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I AM THE SON OF TALLEST RED!!!!! YOU WILL PERISH FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!!!! Invader Vis 02:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU FOOL!!! i am going to burn anyway! i'm the F@#$ing embodiment of EVIL Invader Vis 04:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) talk to me If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. you got designer shades, just to hide your 04:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Will you come talk to me please .Thank's. If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. you got designer shades, just to hide your 04:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No talk to me on my blog.Thankys Oh, so that's what you're referring to. In this case, it is appropriate to use the term Nazi, because it simply means I am a freak when it comes to grammar. "Grammar Nazi" is allowed on this wikia. AND, it's not disrespectful. Calling someone just a plain "Nazi" is considered disrespectful, but when you add something to it, such as "Eating Nazi", you would be saying someone likes to eat food a lot. Learn and accept. PrimusGod 09:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop abusing your chat administration powers. PrimusGod 09:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Understood. PrimusGod 09:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You saw my Halloween picture? O: PrimusGod 20:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I can't see your face in any of those. xD PrimusGod 21:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You look awesome. Dell looks drunk. PrimusGod 21:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC)